


Elsa Summons the Bifrost

by BalunStormhands



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019) Teaser Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalunStormhands/pseuds/BalunStormhands
Summary: Elsa learns another of her powers.





	Elsa Summons the Bifrost

Elsa stepped lightly into the chamber she filled with the diamonds of the ancient magical spirits. It felt so amazing to use her powers so freely. There was a power to this chamber. She didn’t know what it was.  
The diamonds settled to the ground but she held out her arms and loosed her powers. The diamonds rose again and she felt herself lift, and then she accelerated upward in a rainbow streak of light.  
Elsa gasped, frightened, but maintained her power. Peering through the rainbow she saw worlds hanging in space around her as she sped past them and considered it a good idea to keep her power flowing until she ended up wherever she was going. She looked up and a world was approaching quickly.  
Elsa slid onto the polished stone floor in a large, domed, golden room. A large dark man in golden armor pulled a massive sword from the podium he stood behind. After all the creatures she’d encountered so far, she set herself, ready to fight him, if necessary. There was a door opening behind him and one behind her but that seemed to open into space itself.  
“Welcome, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to Asgard.” Said the powerful man stepping down with the sword. His eyes were a bright light blue, that seemed to see far more then her own eyes did.  
“Asgard? It’s a real place?” she asked, carefully, looked around quickly. It was best to be distracted when facing someone with a sword. She needed to be with Anna again, not like with Hans.  
The man sheathed the sword behind him and smiled gently. “Indeed. I am Heimdell, guardian of this realm.”  
He held out a respectful hand “Come, Odin awaits you.”  
“Odin? Flame eyes?”  
Heimdell’s smile quirked. “Odin has but one eye.”  
He motioned toward the far door.  
Elsa considered then walked with him. At the she stopped and gaped. There was a bridge made of rainbows that reached over an enormous expanse of water to a city surrounding a massive palace. A palace far larger then Arendelle, that seemed to rise higher even than the North Mountain.  
“Asgard is an ancient realm and has grown over the eons. Let us continue, so you can get a better look at it.”  
They walked along the rainbow bridge. Elsa began to be glad for the walk, it gave her time to take in the enormity of this place. This place was filled with magic. She glanced down at the floor of the bridge, she knew glass wasn’t all that strong but this was so thick, like foundations stones back home. It would take more glass then all of Arendelle had to make even the smallest bit of this and it was colored and the colored moved, but she didn’t understand that magic at all.  
Elsa noticed she was still barefoot and in her underwear. That wouldn’t do to met a god in. Hoping it wasn’t a problem she flowed the tiniest amount of magic and slowly formed her ice dress around her. By the time they reached the end of the bridge her dress was fully formed. She left her hair down as that would call too much attention to it.  
The city was beautiful beyond description. People went about their days as if this were an ordinary city, and to them it probably was, Elsa thought. Not everyone ignored her, though, her dress was definitely garnering some looks. That added to her confidence. This was just two monarchs greeting each other. Even if this had been an unplanned visit.  
She was unintimidated when she saw the golden throne room was as large as her whole palace, but her palace wasn’t the biggest in any case. Though she thought her Ice Palace was prettier.  
“Odin Allfather, I present to you Queen Elsa of Arendelle!” Heimdell announced to the man on the wide golden throne.  
“Welcome, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.” Odin said.  
“Honored, Odin Allfather.” Elsa said unsure of the protocol of dealing with gods.  
“Few indeed are strong enough to summon the bifrost themselves. I am sure you have many questions.”  
Elsa had a multitude of questions, but only one was important, “May I return to my home?”  
He rose and walked down the steps and looked deeply into her soul.  
“You care deeply for your home and family. That is good. Yes, you may.”  
The breathe she didn’t realize she was holding let go.  
He smiled. “But surely you have more questions then that.”


End file.
